


The light of the day

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, DenNor, Fluff, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, why did i write this? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Sigurd was hoping to see him once again like every day. Because he was the best thing of his boring life.





	The light of the day

Sigurd was waiting impatiently. He looked at the clock over the Wall. He was supposed to be there right now. Why he wasn’t showing up? He shook his head. When he did become so dependent from that particular client?

“What’s going on?” A fellow co-worker asked him.

“Nothing. Just… Nothing” Sigurd wasn’t about to confess something that he wasn’t even sure about it.

“Are you sure?” Tino questioned again.

“Yes, not a big deal” The waiter responded. Yet he found himself thinking about that client. He was always looking forward to talk to him. Maybe he wasn’t going to appear that day and Sigurd started to think in all the things that could have happened to him.

But in that moment, Magnus made his entrance. He sat down in his usual spot and waved towards Sigurd. The Norwegian couldn’t help blush and he turned around as quickly as he could, hoping that Magnus didn’t notice it.

“Not a big deal, huh?” Tino laughed before going to attend another table.

Sigurd took a deep breath. He needed to take some time so he could recover from the impression.

“He is just a client. Just a client” He repeated to himself before grabbing his little notebook. Nonetheless, he felt like his heart was about to explode.

Magnus gave him the most sincere smile and Sigurd thought he was about to melt. No. He needed to behave. Magnus would never care about him in that way.

“I can’t live without the coffee of this place! Can I have one, please?” Magnus couldn’t help but to give a glance to Sigurd.

“Yes, of course” Sigurd wrote his request “Anything else?”

“I want to know how you did in your test yesterday” Magnus was just looking for any excuse to talk to that mysterious waiter.

Sigurd was shocked. Mostly because he never thought that Magnus would care about his life.

“Fine. I think I’ll pass this semester” Sigurd was so embarrassed that he immediately flew from the scene.

Magnus was intrigued. From the first day that he went to that coffee shop, he had a crush on that waiter. But he still couldn’t figure out how to approach to him. Was he interested in him in the same way or just polite?

Sigurd hid in the kitchen for a while. Why did he have to fall with someone that was way over his league? He didn’t need that. He was happy before meeting that charming man.

He grabbed the cup of coffee and went to Magnus’s table to deliver his request.

“I hope you enjoy it” Sigurd said it as fast as he was able to and turned around.

“Can we talk later?” Magnus requested. Finally he had the gut to ask him out.

“I have stuff to do” Sigurd excused himself and walked away. His heartbeats were going really fast.

Magnus was really disappointed. Maybe Sigurd found him annoying. Why else he would run away? But he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Sigurd, on the other hand, decided to ask permission to get out of there. He couldn’t deal with Magnus that particular day. He needed to chill and think about it.

He spent the rest of the morning sitting in a bench in the nearest park. He was considering taking a day off from classes too. The whole situation was quite stupid and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about his smile or the fact that Magnus always asked him about his day.

He closed his eyes for a while.

“Is this seat taken?” A familiar voice asked.

Sigurd looked around and there he was. It took him by surprised so he couldn’t even think about an excuse.

“I’m not the owner of the bench” Sigurd replied slightly annoyed.

“Thanks!” Magnus sat down. He was tired. He started to look for Sigurd almost everywhere and that was the last place that he thought he could find him.

They stayed there in silence for a while. Sigurd took a glance a Magnus. What did he want from him?

“Are you feeling okay?” Magnus was worried. On the coffee shop, another waiter told him that Sigurd wasn’t feeling good.

“Yes, I guess” Sigurd was too shy to confess that Magnus was the reason why he had ran away.

“Are you sure? Maybe you have a fever or something” He noticed how red the waiter was “I can give you a ride to your place if you want to” He offered. He was afraid that Sigurd could faint any time soon.

“No, no. I’m fine” Sigurd turned around. He didn’t realize until that moment how red his face was.

Magnus looked at the ground. Perhaps he did something to upset Sigurd.

“Do you hate me? I’ll just go away if you want to” Magnus didn’t want to leave Sigurd alone but he didn’t want to force him. Maybe Sigurd was too polite to tell him that he was bothering him.

Sigurd opened his eyes widely. That was exactly the opposite of his feelings.

“i… No, idiot. I mean… Magnus” Sigurd was so nervous that he wasn’t even sure about what he was saying.

Magnus giggled which made Sigurd even more embarrassed.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Sigurd remembered that Magnus wanted to talk to him about something.

Magnus stopped laughing. Now he was the one that was embarrassed.

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” He scratched the back of his neck and then he continued “Do you want to go out with me sometime? You have no obligation to say yes! I will understand if you don’t want to!”

Sigurd stared at Magnus for what it seemed like an eternity.

“What?” Sigurd was so impressed that he needed to hear it one more time.

“Let’s go on a date together” Magnus repeated before holding his hand “I promise you won’t regret it”

Sigurd was speechless.

“I…” He looked at those bright blue eyes and the answer was quite obvious “Yes, we could go on a date together” Sigurd finally said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
